Theoretical analyses of animal behavior in terms of information processing motivate the development of new methods for the study of perceptual organization in infrahumans. The research described in this proposal is designed to develop four new methods for the study of: (1) sensory memory; (2) the structure of a visual short-term memory representation; (3) the structure of an auditory short-term memory representation; (4) the perceptual unit in a visual scanning task somewhat resembling a component of the reading process. These methods are designed in general to facilitate a comparative approach to basic psychological processes. More specifically, they are designed to permit an extension and refinement of a theoretical model for the temporal structure of animal behavior.